clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Poison
"Covers the target area in a sticky toxin, damaging and slowing down troops and buildings. Yet somehow leaves the grass green and healthy. Go figure!" Summary *The Poison is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is an area damage spell with a fairly wide radius. *A Poison card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *It creates a circular area in which troops and buildings are inflicted constant damage. *Troops and buildings inside the Poison's radius have reduced movement and attack speed by 20%. *It is a deep orange potion packed in a container resembling those of the Dark Spells in Clash of Clans. Strategy *Poison can be used effectively to damage both troops and buildings. **It can be used to cripple the infamous Spawner strategy, as it slows down building spawn time and damages the troops that spawn out of the buildings, along with the buildings themselves. ***All troops from spawners have medium-low health, so the Poison should kill them in a fairly short time. ****However, against the Barbarian Hut, the Poison is not effective as it will end before the next wave of Barbarians can be spawned, so time it properly. ***As such, the Poison will also affect a Witch in the same way as it affects spawning structures, increasing the time it takes for the Witch's skeletons to spawn while also reducing her DPS. *Poison can also effectively support units or Crown Towers by reducing the attack speed of enemy units. Its damage over time may even eliminate certain low hitpoint cards such as Goblins. **Although the Freeze is usually more effective for this strategy, keep in mind that the Poison also has the advantage of dealing damage over time. ***There is nothing stopping the use of both Spells in a deck. However, this is not recommended because it is better to have a larger variety of cards to use. *A Poison coupled with a Hog Rider is an effective way to deal damage. The Poison will cripple all small units such as Minions and slow down larger ones, such as the Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Barbarians, plus buildings such as the Cannon. History *The Poison was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Poison's damage by 5%. Trivia *Its uses similar mechanics for its use in Clash of Clans. **Unlike in Clash of Clans, Poison damages buildings too. It also deals a fixed damage per second, unlike in Clash of Clans where it does scaling damage over time. *The Poison uses the same deployment and sound animation in Clash of Clans. *The Poison deals damage for a while even if the troop moved out of its range. *The Poison is one of two cards that can slow down other troops, the other being the Ice Wizard. **It is the only ''spell ''that can do it, and also the only spell that does damage over time instead of in a single hit. *It is actually a wonder how the Poison card leaves the grass green and healthy (although Bone Pit, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, Builder's Workshop and Frozen Peak do not have grass in the arena). *In the May Update, the description of the Poison was changed. **The description prior to this update was "Covers the target area in a sticky toxin, damaging and slowing down troops and buildings. Remember: solvent abuse can kill!" * Troops affected by the Poison sound lower pitched. *The Poison is the only Dark Spell from Clash of Clans to appear in Clash Royale. **However, a card resembling the Skeleton Spell is also in Clash Royale. It is named the Skeleton Army, and it's similar as it also summons a large number of Skeletons. However, the exact number is considerably larger in Clash Royale. Also, the Skeleton Spell in Clash of Clans can be deployed anywhere, but the Skeleton Army can only be deployed in the player's side of the arena. fr:Poisonde:Gift Spell Category:Epic Cards